With sun exposure being recognized as a significant health risk, the desirability of sitting for hours to develop a deep tan has diminished considerably in recent years. However, the desire to have that bronze glow has not diminished in a large portion of the population. The solution for most prudent consumers is the use of self-tanning products. These products typically employ the compound dihydroxyacetone(DHA), which interacts with the proteins on the skin to produce a brown color approximating a sun-derived tan. In the early days of self-tanners, there were a number of problems which prevented widespread acceptance, the primary one being the unnatural orange color that would develop on some users. However, self-tanners have improved tremendously in recent years, and most products currently available produce natural and fairly long-lasting color on the user. There is one remaining issue with self-tanners that continues to reduce their acceptability to the consumer: after application, many users detect a malodor that lingers for up to 24 hours. The unpleasant odor apparently arises as a result of compounds generated on the skin upon application of the self-tanner. The only solution known to date is the incorporation of fragrance or oils that mask the odor to some extent; however, the addition of fragrance is not always an acceptable option to every product, and in any event does not address the root of the problem, i.e., neutralizing the compounds generated on the skin. To date, this problem continues to affect self-tanners, and therefore, may prevent their more frequent usage. The present invention now provides a solution for the odor generated upon application of the self-tanner to the skin.